Thank God for Cable
by irishwerewolf
Summary: Dean was out and Cas was curious. One Shot (for the time being).


I do not own Supernatural nor the characters. The plot line however, is mine. Thank you and if you enjoy or want more, please send me a review!

* * *

With the sound of rushing wing and the ruffling feathers, Castiel popped into another unfamiliar motel room. He glanced around, expecting to see the Winchester brothers, only to find that he was alone. He had wanted to talk to them about a case he thought they would be interested in; however, if they were already investigating something, he did not want to intervene. Last time he had, Dean wasn't very happy with him. So he took a seat on the small couch in the room, just sitting there for a moment. How long did it take to hunt something? He sighed, picking up the TV remote and turning it on. He started flipping through the channels on the television, trying to find something that interested him even a little to pass the time. He didn't really have anything better to do. However, happening upon a show after a while that he had yet to see, he sat the remote down on the coffee table and almost squinted. Him being, well… him, he did not realize that the channel was highly inappropriate. He also failed to realize the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach at seeing the images. His eyes were glued on the screen as he tried to just figure out what it was that he was watching, not looking up as he heard the front door to the room opening. "I'm not sure I quite understand this show's contents," he said, his head tilting slightly to the side.

Dean walked in and yawned loudly, freezing up when he heard the moans and cries coming from the TV. He quickly shut the door and approached Cas, wanting to make sure he wasn't just dreaming it. "Wh...wha...umm...Cas?"

"Hm?" Castiel hummed as his reply, hearing the questioning tone in the other's voice. He looked up after a second or two of silence, an innocent look of confusion of his face. "Yes, Dean?"

He looked down, the beautifully filthy sounds coming from the crappy TV already winding him up. He didn't need the visual as well. "Turn it off," he said, voice getting rough. "We've talked about this before."

The brunet tilted his head a little again. "Talked about what?" he asked, glancing back towards the screen. "It's just television." Everyone watched TV, right?

"No Cas. That's porn," he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly, tempted to look at the screen maybe once.

"I do not understand," Castiel said. "Have I done something wrong?"

Dean looked down at the angel, his unhindered innocence undeniably adorable. "Yes. No. I don't know. Can you please turn that off?" he asked, knees going weak at the sight of guy on guy action. "Now," he added, gruffly.

Castiel blinked, though did not question him any further. He gave a small nod of his head, reaching over for the remote and turning the television back off after a second's hesitation. It left him with a bit of a… funny feeling.

He sighed and nodded slowly, shaking his head. "Thank you," he murmured, annoyed and frustrated now. "I'm gonna shower. I'll be back," he said, heading towards the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

Castiel raised a brow, but just nodded a little and sighed inwardly. He waited patiently for the Winchester to return, fiddling with his hands almost awkwardly.

Dean paused as he kicked his shoes off outside the door, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Cas. "You okay?" he asked, peeling his jacket and outer flannel shirt off.

Castiel looked up again at the question. "Yes, I'm fine," he told him, though there was some hesitation. "I just feel.. strange."

"How do you mean?" he asked, walking over slowly, trying to think of things to calm him down.

"I'm not sure.." he said, his eyes squinted just slightly in his own confusion. There was a certain tightness to his trousers that he could not explain.

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at the tent in Cas' pants in shock and a little curiosity, wondering if just for a moment if that was all there was or if it was only the tip of the iceberg. He cleared his throat and looked at his face and then up, catching himself staring for too long.

The brunet met Dean's eyes for a second before they were averted. "Dean?"

He licked his dark pink lips slowly and blinked several times, a lusty fog settling in on his mind as he struggled to focus on Cas. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong with me?" he asked. "Why do I feel so weird?"

He shook his head and squatted down next to the chair, hoping slightly that it would relieve the tension in his tight jeans. "Nothing's wrong with you," he said, voice deep and soft as he leaned in slightly, setting a hand on the angel's leg. "You're just turned on," he murmured, studying his parched lips.

Castiel looked down at the other's hand before looking back at his face. "I.. I am?" he said, it coming out as more of a question, almost hoping he would explain what that meant. Being an angel, things such as this usually did not come up.

He chuckled quietly and nodded, his hand unknowingly creeping up his thigh from his knee. "Yeah. It's what happens when you watch porn," he teased slightly, heart racing as he was tempted to kiss him. "It means you wish you could have sex too usually."

He himself was aware of the small action, though did not bring attention to the tingling feeling it gave him. Was he really feeling this because of what was on the TV? "Oh.." he muttered, though it was not like he had the slightly clue what he was talking about.

"You do know what sex is, right Cas?" he asked, hoping he did. As excited as he was, he didn't really wanna take advantage of his friend.

Castiel thought for a second or two, glancing towards the now black screen of the television. "Was that what that was?" he asked, meeting Dean's eyes again.

He nodded slowly, digging the tips of his fingers into his inner thigh slightly, his thumb stroking the inside of his hip up and down slowly. "Yeah. That was sex, Cas," he said with a nod. "Guys and girls or girls and girls or even guys and guys can have sex," he murmured, breath hot against his pale skin.

Castiel's face heated up just slightly. There was that tingling again. "Really?" he asked, his voice coming out a bit quieter than he had intended.

Dean nodded and grinned, green eyes gleaming as he looked into his eyes. "You wanna see what it feels like?" he asked, waiting with baited breath, hoping he'd say yes.

The brunet nodded after not too much hesitation. He was nervous, sure. But he was curious as well. Besides, he knew Dean would not try to hurt him.

He smiled and leaned in softly, tilting his head towards him before pressing his lips to the angel's, almost sure his heart skipped a beat.

Castiel allowed his bright blue eyes to flutter shut as he returned the kiss, his inexperienced lips moving slowly against Dean's.

He hummed softly, cupping his stubble covered cheek in his rough, callused hand, hoping to distract him a bit from the kiss so he'd just naturally go with what felt right. He slid his tongue across his dry bottom lip, wetting it and asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

He relaxed more at the touch, leaning his cheek slightly into Dean's hand. He could feel the heat rising in his face again, parting his lips welcomingly without too much thought.

Dean grinned and slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth, gently stroking it with his as his free hand slowly undid his pants, fingers brushing over the bulge in the material.

Castiel's breath hitched for just a second before a quiet noise made it's way past his lips. He brought hesitant arms up to wrap around Dean's neck, playing back with his tongue after he had gotten the hang of it.

He hummed softly, the quiet moan his friend made spurring him on a bit as he carefully pulled his stiff cock through his briefs. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked it slowly, continuing to kiss him.

He curls his fingers into his hair, another, slightly louder moan coming from him. He had never felt anything like it before. He tried his best not to buck into his hand, slowly becoming aware that there was not very much to buck.

"Go with what feels right," he murmured against his lips, smiling almost wolfishly as he peppered kisses across his cheek to the corner of his jaw, nipping playfully at it.

He hummed, nodding slightly to show that he had heard him. He kept his eyes closed as he pushed into Dean's hand, letting out a breath.

He grinned and dragged his lips down his neck, sucking and nipping playfully, loosening his tie with his free hand. He shifted slightly, feeling himself twitch in excitement, refusing to get any satisfaction until Cas had first.

He tilted his head a little to give Dean more room on his neck, curling his fingers more into his hair. "Dean.." he couldn't help moan softly.

For a moment, Dean's resolve wavered, his hips pressing against the couch, grinding briefly for a bit of relief. He groaned slightly and undid his shirt, fingers fumbling as he struggled to do it with one hand, the other tightening around his bright red dick. "Yes, Cas?" he murmured.

Castiel let out a bit of a pleasurable whimper as his grip tightened, his breathing picking up slightly. "More.." he muttered, almost begged. "Please."

He nodded and sped his hand up more, dragging his teeth over his collarbone.

A shiver ran up his spine at the feeling, and he tilted his head back up a little.

He smiled and gently pushed his trench coat, jacket, and shirt off slowly into a bunch behind him. He licked his lips and glanced up at Cas before going down on him, hand still working on what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

He took his hands out of Dean's hair just for a short moment so he could allow the top layers of his clothing to be removed, though he returned them soon after. He let out a soft gasp before moaning, his fingers curling again.

Dean grinned, slurping softly as he pulled back, covering Cas' chest in a dozen kisses. He sped his hand up and tightened his grip, wanting to see the look on his face when he came.

The brunet's breathing sped up into quiet panting, and his cock leaked a few beads of precum. "D-Dean.."

"Just relax and enjoy it, Castiel," he murmured, kissing him briefly, circling his thumb over the sensitive head.

Castiel could not take it anymore after that. He gripped a bit onto Dean's hair, a half-moan, half-whimper slipping past his lips as he came into his hand.

He smiled and peeled his t-shirt off, wiping the mess up with it. "How did that feel?" he asked, ignoring the dull throbbing in his jeans for a few more moments.

"Amazing," he muttered, swallowing and letting out a breath. He looked back down at the other, glancing down at his obvious excitement.

"Do you want to do it again?" he asked, not wanting to push him if he didn't want to.

"Mhm," he hummed as his reply, nodding lightly and moving his hand gently through Dean's hair.

* * *

So...what'd you think?


End file.
